Colossus
Colossus is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Heavy vs. Colossus * The Thing vs Colossus (Abandoned) * Colossus vs Gajeel Possible Opponents * Commander Steel (Hank Heywood) (DC) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Steel (DC) * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Real Steel (Boku no Hero Academia) * Tin Woodman (Wizard of Oz) History Piotr Rasputin, referred to as "Peter" by his friends, is a Mutant born in Siberia while it was part of the Soviet Union. While his lineage as a descendant of Grigori Rasputin was a social stigma, his mutant status worsened it was his powers first activated while saving his sister Illyana from a runaway tractor. Soon after, a visit by Charles Xavier convinced Piotr to emigrate to the United States and enrolls in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning while writing back to his family. In time, gaining the code name Colossus, Piotr becomes out of the Xavier Institute's instructors. Death Battle Info Colossus is a mutant who can convert his body tissue into an organic, steel-like substance while his weight his doubled and his height increased by one foot. He can transform into this armor-like state at will and remain in that form as long as he wills it, allowing him to withstand ballistic penetration, extreme temperatures, and surviving falls from great heights. While Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, his armored form enables him to not need nourishment and oxygen to sustain himself. His form possesses vast, superhuman strength, enough stamina to exert himself at peak capacity for several days due to fewer fatigue cells. Outside his mutant abilities, exceptionally strong and fit in his human form, Colossus was trained by in hand-to-hand combat, acrobatics, and swordsmanship while a student at the Xavier Institute. Feats * Carries the Blackbird from the bottom of the ocean https://m.imgur.com/tHLRMmo. * Ragdolls a sentinel https://m.imgur.com/1DZovEc. * Easily holds rubble from a collapsing mountainside https://m.imgur.com/KQ9jhzk. * Tears up a portion of the street and destroys a tank https://m.imgur.com/nsbtzPr. * Smashes mystical ice that Dr. Strange, Storm, and Wolverine could not get through https://m.imgur.com/a9pccQ3. * Destroys a huge section of a wall, blocking a subway tunnel https://m.imgur.com/nZsDYu8. * Smashes through a Nimrod sentinel https://m.imgur.com/7r8XfyA. * Cracks Kuurth’s helmet https://m.imgur.com/FgHzreR. * Takes several punches from Gladiator https://m.imgur.com/wHOKspB. * No-sells a punch from Rockslide https://m.imgur.com/URazEwd. * Ultimately loses to the Juggernaut, but gives him a good fight https://m.imgur.com/a/5blxg. * A high-powered blast from Cyclops only shakes him up https://m.imgur.com/pydqhcj. Flaws * Characters with magnetic powers (especially Magneto) can easily overwhelm him. * Vibranium disables his mutant powers. Colossus sometimes returns to his human form if he concludes that these anti-metal methods harm him more if he remains metal. * Despite his armored skin, Colossus can still be harmed by opponents strong enough to inflict critical or fatal damage. ** The limits of his durability are inconsistent, but his steel is weaker than adamantium. * Overpowered by Gladiator, Juggernaut, and Hulk on multiple occasions. * A gentleman and very modest when fighting female opponents. * Tends to vomit at the sight of gore. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Russian Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:X-Men Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters